


All The Old Magic

by Kaiosea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Shower Sex, University, past pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiosea/pseuds/Kaiosea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga hadn’t known that Kageyama was going to university in the area. Kageyama hadn’t known that Suga still cared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staticsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticsky/gifts).



> hey staticsky! your prompts were really great, i had fun writing and i hope you like it. happy summer!

Kageyama didn’t know what to do with the tomato in his hand. 

He didn’t know what to do with a tomato in general, considering he rarely ate them and could barely cook, but today specifically, he was tired from a long day of waking up for volleyball practice, sleeping in all his university lectures, and then going to practice again. For now, the tomato’s weight felt simple and pleasant in his hand. The train had been crowded, and he’d barely remembered to get off at the right stop to go grocery shopping. 

“Excuse me.” 

The tomato was almost perfectly spherical, comforting, and he squinted at it, wondering if he’d eaten one in the last year or if he remembered the taste. Acidic, weren’t they, and easy to eat with just his mouth biting into the soft skin. Like cherries, but bigger. He was sure if he squeezed that it would rain juice all down his fingers. 

“Excuse me. May I cut in, I’m looking for a—oh, hello.” 

His hand wobbled, the tomato turning to greet the stranger before his face made it around, and finally Kageyama noticed that someone else was trying to get past him to the produce. 

His mind searched wildly for a fast second before establishing the connection between the person in front of him and the friendly, older teammate he’d played with for a year in high school. His mind didn’t, however, make the connection as fast as his mouth, which let out a muffled grunt, or his heart-rate, which sped as soon as he and the tomato began to turn, picking up to an irregular rat-a-tat. 

“No, I still go by Suga.” 

Kageyama might have managed to respond coherently, but then Suga smiled. 

Over the things Kageyama felt inadequate over in high school, his mouth had been one of them. His lips curled back from his teeth, which revealed a good strip of his gums. He hadn’t understand why others said his smile was scary, or creepy, if it simply lifted up at the edges more than others’ did, or if his teeth were too numerous and exposed. 

So Kageyama had coveted Suga’s beatific smile. Suga’s smile was natural and bright, not in whiteness but in magnitude. When he’d stressed over volleyball or school or his family and Suga had smiled at him, everything had seemed lighter. 

It was the same smile Suga had now, between cucumber and bean sprouts. 

Kageyama didn’t know if he should force himself to apologize or laugh, so he erred on the side of caution, bowing his head slightly. “Suga-san, it’s nice to see you.”

“Just Suga. It’s nice see you too, Kageyama-kun.” 

His ears were hot. “Same—yeah, same.”

He’d known the name of Suga’s university, hadn’t he, that it was located around here, but he had never expected—

“They’re rather acidic, but nice with soy sauce.” 

“Who are?”

“Tomatoes.” 

“I’m.” Kageyama needed to take a minute to remember who he was now. Certainly not Kageyama Tobio, first-year, number 9, main setter for Karasuno High. He rolled his shoulders back, the tomato jiggling in his hand. “I’m a student.” 

“You go to the university in—?”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t know.” Suga looked like he might say more, but he didn’t. 

It was incomprehensible to be standing here. Of course Sugawara was a person who still existed, who needed to go shopping for food. It made sense. Their universities weren’t too far away now that he thought about it, though Suga’s was several academic leagues higher than Kageyama’s. Kageyama was biding his time before going pro, so he’d picked schools by the relative competitiveness of the volleyball team. 

“Didn’t someone else we knew go to your school?” Suga asked. 

Stuttering at the implications of the _we_ , Kageyama said, “R-right. The guy from Nekoma.” 

“Oh! I knew I forgot. Michimiya is at mine. I see her playing club from time to time.” 

Thinking of a way to fully enter the conversation, Kageyama tripped over the next question, missing the way Suga’s shoulders tensed as he began. “Do you play?”

“I don’t, and, um, do you need a bag for that?” Suga pointed. 

Wetness was dripping over Kageyama’s hand. His nails had pierced the tomato’s skin. 

“No! No, it’s fine.” 

It really wasn’t how Kageyama had expected to see Suga for the first time in years. He parted with Suga’s phone number and a stolen glimpse of Suga’s back as he walked away. 

 

——

 

Kageyama dropped his phone on the flat pillow he used for sleeping. 

In the kitchen he shared with his roommates, he cut the tomato, put soy sauce on it, and shoved a piece into his mouth. The salt stung his hand, a hangnail inattentively developing at the side of one finger. He licked it off, putting the tomato on a plate and scurrying back to his room, where he could contemplate how to contact Suga for the first time. 

First times never interested Kageyama, since he didn’t think they tended to be very good. Something about the gap between imagination and anxiety, and the reality of how things ended up going. Going wrong, in many cases. His first sexual experience, by arbitrary definition, had been pretty fine overall, considering the circumstances that surrounded it. Namely the slippery pillow, the almost-concussion, the parents walking in—during his last year at Karasuno, he’d been semi-involved with a setter from another school, and it hadn’t gone too badly. 

After seeing Suga again, Kageyama remembered when he’d stupidly used to wonder whether Suga would fulfill any of his firsts. 

The Karasuno volleyball club always took an end-of-year retreat. Of the three years he’d been there, Kageyama especially remembered his first, when they’d gone to the hot springs. He thought back on how Suga had looked in the water, bare-chested and smiling. He was someone that Kageyama would have strived to imitate, if he’d ever thought himself capable of being so—nice. 

Kageyama ate the last section of tomato. He didn’t think he wasn’t a nice person, but it still wasn’t at the top of his priorities list. He watched some volleyball on his computer, wondering if his pre-med roommate was still at the library studying. 

His phone dinged, the default noise blip telling him he had a text. He felt his eyebrow twitch, and his stomach lurched. 

Should he answer? Should he wait?

He crept forward, pulse quickening. He could swear the phone’s beep was still ringing in his ears. Slowly, he walked forward, and in a sudden burst of courage, he snatched the phone from the pillow and opened up the new message. 

It was his mom. 

 

——

 

The text came the next day. 

**From: Sugawara Koushi  
To: Kageyama Tobio**

_It was great to see you again. I didn’t know you lived so near to me!_

Kageyama thought, utterly without malice, that he hadn’t known Suga cared. He hadn’t seen or heard from most Karasuno graduates, especially the ones that left town. Now that he was a few months into university, he understood the withdrawing response. It was easy to lose track of time with new freedom, and the past, though filled with eventual comradery, wasn’t an easy thing to think back on. 

He agonized over what to send back to Suga, wondering how formally he should take the response. 

**From: Kageyama Tobio  
To: Sugawara Koushi**

_I do. I often go to the grocery store._

**From: Sugawara Koushi  
To: Kageyama Tobio**

_That is a very good habit._

Kageyama held his breath. How was he supposed to reply to such a statement? Was Suga being serious, or was he mocking him in that way only Suga had gotten away with in high school, when he’d make funny observations about people, but in a way that let you in on the joke rather than leaving you out. 

Luckily, the decision was soon made easier. 

**From: Sugawara Koushi  
To: Kageyama Tobio**

_What are you up to these days?_

Once Kageyama replied, the texts didn’t stop coming. His daily routine had space to spare, and over the next few weeks, it slowly accommodated Suga’s increasing presence. Mornings, he would get up and check his phone to see if Suga had contacted him while he slept. Often the answer was yes, because Suga tended to go to bed later than Kageyama did, and Kageyama could never stop himself from grinning upon waking to a handful of casual messages. 

It felt natural, like coming back to an old favorite song and finding it sounded even better years later. Though he hadn’t talked to Suga in high school apart from volleyball, it was through volleyball that Kageyama came to understand most people, and anyways Suga had always been endearing off the court as well. 

_Don’t fall for him again_ , he told himself, knowing it might be too late. 

“Who are you texting all the time?” His roommate asked. 

“I’m not texting anyone.” Kageyama shrugged on his jacket and stepped into his sneakers. “I’m getting ready to go into town.” 

His roommate scoffed. “So who is it?”

**From: Sugawara Koushi  
To: Kageyama Tobio**

_That was a lot of fun! let’s see each other again soon._

**From: Kageyama Tobio  
To: Sugawara Koushi**

_of course._

Though it wasn’t their first hangout, the first time he found himself physically close to Suga again, it was on transit to catch a movie. On the crowded train, they had to squish together, Kageyama nudged against Suga’s side. 

He remembered the precious few bus rides in high school where he’d sat next to Suga. One time, he’d snagged a seat next to him for hours and tensed up the entire time, hyperaware of Suga’s breath, Suga sitting cross-legged next to him, his knee touching Kageyama’s thigh. Later he’d cursed himself for not saying anything the whole time, much as he’d enjoyed the close contact. His crush had been so obviously embarrassing. 

It was the sense of smell that truly brought him back. Suga smelled the same way now as he had then, clean and reassuring, like a new volleyball. After the movie, they picked up food. Suga asked Kageyama about playing in university with genuine curiosity, listening carefully as Kageyama stammered out a boring recap of his daily life. 

Suga was studying business, a choice that belonged half to his parents and half to himself. The course was not difficult, and though his workload was naturally higher than Kageyama’s, he seemed to be managing it well. 

**From: Kageyama Tobio  
To: Sugawara Koushi**

_it’s late. i am tired._

**From: Sugawara Koushi  
To: Kageyama Tobio**

_so go to sleep ;)_

Kageyama turned his phone to silent and set his morning alarm. Suga still gave good advice, and Kageyama was, just like before, inclined to listen to him. 

He woke up in the middle of the night gasping. _Suga_ , he thought. _Suga was in my dream._ He was hard beneath the thin blanket, and his heart was pounding. He couldn’t pull the pieces of the puzzle together and recall exactly what had been happening, but he could guess. Half-convinced he was still asleep, Kageyama considered allowing himself to think about something that he hadn’t for years. 

He listened for the sounds of his roommate’s breathing and heard nothing—he was probably sleeping over at his girlfriend’s again or pulling an all-nighter. 

That settled it. Taking a deep breath, Kageyama gave in too easily to the fantasy that had been a mainstay years ago. Fading into his dream, he breathed in Suga’s clean scent and imagined how Suga would kiss him. When his hand curled around himself, he pretended it was not his own. 

He had thought this was over—thought he could leave his feelings in high school, where they belonged.

He thrust the blanket aside, feeling hot, consumed with want and need. Shifting on the mat, he twisted his hips up, holding his erection at the base. Suga could lie on top of him. He’d align their hips, slowly grinding Kageyama to pieces on the floor. 

As he came, a garbled version of Suga’s name spilled from his lips like a secret. 

**From: Sugawara Koushi  
To: Kageyama Tobio**

_and how’s your weekend?_

**From: Kageyama Tobio  
To: Sugawara Koushi**

_oh, i am at a party. X(_

**From: Sugawara Koushi  
To: Kageyama Tobio**

_i’m also at a party. or a shitshow. one of those two._

Kageyama didn’t remember Suga ever swearing in high school, but he did occasionally now. He noted it down as one of the ways Suga was different, but there were lots of them: Suga drank coffee sometimes, sweetened with sugars but no milk, and he had a chip in one of his canine teeth from falling down a set of slippery stairs in his second year at university. Suga could turn into “businessman” mode when it came to academics, making the most serious but blank faces that Kageyama ever recalled seeing. 

Also, Suga had shrunk, looming taller in Kageyama’s memory than in real life. He kept expecting Suga’s eye level to be closer to his own, getting surprised when he had to tilt his head down an angle further to make eye contact. Suga roared with laughter when Kageyama told him this, saying he’d actually grown taller since graduating Karasuno. It was just that Kageyama had grown even more. 

**From: Sugawara Koushi  
To: Kageyama Tobio**

_have you seen the campus here yet?_

**From: Kageyama Tobio  
To: Sugawara Koushi**

_i have not._

**From: Sugawara Koushi  
To: Kageyama Tobio**

_visit me?_

_i like spending time with you._

**From: Kageyama Tobio  
To: Sugawara Koushi**

_of course i will._

**From: Kageyama Tobio  
To: Sugawara Koushi**

_i like it too._

Other things escaped Kageyama’s attention. Like the observation that Suga stood closer than he had in high school, and the back of his hand often grazed Kageyama’s wrist when they were together, a restrained kind of touching. And though Kageyama wasn’t conscious of how he himself leaned forward when Suga spoke, it was clear that whenever Kageyama leaned, Suga would square his shoulders off, drawing his chest up to attain his full height. 

“If I didn’t know you better, I’d say you were distracted.” Kuroo flipped the ball back to Kageyama, putting a nice spin on it. 

Kageyama caught it between his hands without thinking. “Huh?” 

When he first got to university, he’d been surprised to see Kuroo there. Not that he wasn’t a talented and fairly unique middle blocker, it just made more sense later when he learned that Kuroo also wanted to go pro. Karasuno had played matches against a fair number of the guys in the rest of the club too, but lately, he found himself not caring who had been a past enemy, as long as they were teammates now. He’d done the whole circuit: in middle school, making enemies of his teammate-friends, and then in high school, learning how to make friends out of people he first saw as enemies. 

“I don’t think anything could shake your concentration when we’re practicing, but. In the time between you look uh. I don’t know how to describe it, asleep? Daydreaming? Like more than usual.”

“I don’t—”

Kuroo winked. “Not a negative. Kind of a good look actually.” 

**From: Kageyama Tobio  
To: Sugawara Koushi**

_i’m bored._

**From: Sugawara Koushi  
To: Kageyama Tobio**

_finished practice, didn’t you? do you want to come here?_

They tried to watch some television, inching closer to each other on the futon, body heat burning into the floor. Kageyama’s nervousness dissipated as he concentrated on Suga’s breath, shifting quiet over his neck and shoulder. He didn’t know how they’d gotten so close. Months had passed, and he didn’t feel like he was in high school anymore, petrified by his older, attractive crush. 

If Suga was different now, then maybe Kageyama could be, too. 

They were essentially cuddling when the episode ended. Rather than immediately playing the next episode, Suga turned the screen off, remaining glued to Kageyama’s side as he did so. He smiled softly at Kageyama, who tilted his neck to the exact correct angle to kiss him. 

Their lips crashed together, heated and clumsy. Kageyama had kissed people before, but it hadn’t felt like this. 

The slide of Suga’s mouth shocked him to the core, his entire body caught up in the feeling, and what was left of his mind slowly processed that Suga didn’t taste the way he smelled. In between blinks and little pauses, Suga’s mouth formed a hedonistic pout, too hot to taste clean. 

A thigh pressed between Kageyama’s legs, where he was swelling—Kageyama _burned_ , he gasped, he gave himself over—

For a first, Kageyama thought it was pretty great.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t until after Suga had seen him back to the station that he realized Kageyama was a bad kisser. 

His teeth had been rather present, and he hadn’t yet gotten used to the multitasking of kissing, a little slow to pick up on shifts of pace. An elbow had found its way into Suga’s ribs once, and they’d had to stop a few times because Kageyama had been particularly excited. 

But none of that mattered, because Suga had found himself at a similar loss. His lips on fire, an almost painful rush to his chest. Just thinking about it was causing a slight problem below the waist. 

Then again, was it strange to furiously make out with someone, if he’d met that someone when he was fifteen? 

Suga had no clue whether Kageyama had thought about him that way in the past. It was almost a little too much, wading through his memories for signs he’d missed. Thinking back, Kageyama had stared at him a lot that one time on the onsen trip, but Suga had put it down to Kageyama’s natural staring ability, the whole unfocused daydreaming into space thing. 

He thought about Kageyama as he looked now, with his fringe cut shorter so it never got in his eyes. 

**From: Kageyama Tobio  
To: Sugawara Koushi**

_want to play soon?_

**From: Sugawara Koushi  
To: Kageyama Tobio**

_maybe after the break?_

Suga sighed, tapping his index finger on his phone. There were only so many times he could avoid an invitation to play. It was, after all, what had first brought them together. 

 

——

 

“Ask me what I’m wearing.” Suga knew it was a horrible line, but the purpose was clear. Over the last weeks of final exams, they hadn’t managed to see each other. Kageyama was only ending his first semester, and the way he talked about it his work was easy, easier than high school, and his future didn’t depend on grades. Well, Suga knew that his own grades weren’t necessarily that important to his future either, but he couldn’t stop himself from striving. 

“...What are you?” Kageyama’s voice sounded lower over the phone. 

“Socks, trousers, lots of things—” Suga took a deep breath. “But I’d take them off if you asked.” 

Kageyama hummed into the phone. It wasn’t a noise that high-school Suga would have thought could come from Kageyama; sweet, nonchalant. But over the past months he’d seen Kageyama repeatedly being both of those things. It wasn’t like Kageyama hadn’t been nice in his own unique way in high school, but it hadn’t held the same quality of softness that Suga found easy to recognize, to admire, in Kageyama today. 

“You—um.” Suga waited for Kageyama to understand what he was asking, but the flash of understanding never came, at least not through the phone. 

“What about me?”

“Um,” said Suga again. “You have done stuff before?” He wasn’t opposed to teaching, but he needed an idea of what Kageyama had previously studied. 

Kageyama started laughing, creating static over the line. “Yeah. I have.” 

“So. What would you want me to do to you?”

Silence. “Or—or I could do things to you.” 

This was even better. “Can you tell me?” 

The suspension seemed to last forever, as Suga waited with a kind ear, searching for any positive response. It came, of course, in typical blunt fashion. 

“I guess, I’d like to fuck you.” 

The ear pressed to the phone burned. Suga swallowed. “You’d like to? I’d like you to.” He took a deep breath, trying to calm shaking lungs. “And how would you have me.” 

“You mean I’d be the one doing—”

“Only if you want to—”

“I thought I would bottom,” said Kageyama. “I’m younger.”

The simplicity of the logic was endearing, and if Suga weren’t in the middle of trying to get off, he’d laugh. “Yes, but—” And Suga paused, because he realized that _but you’re better at volleyball than I am_ probably wasn’t the best way to end the sentence, nor did it really make any more sense than Kageyama’s funny response. He instead chose to say, “But I _want_ to do it.” 

They talked through the scenario, and Suga didn’t mind the awkward bumps and pauses they hit, as long as he could hear Kageyama’s thickened voice in his ear. 

 

——

 

When they hung out for the first time after the winter holidays, Kageyama brought up the subject again. 

“It’s okay if you don’t like volleyball anymore.” Kageyama blurted out. 

Suga furrowed his brow, wondering what prompted this. “No, I love volleyball! Why do you think I don’t?”

“Because you always get so… So quiet when I talk about it. And you don’t want to play with me.” 

Oh. Suga scratched the back of his neck. “Ah… To tell you the truth. I have been avoiding the subject, but only around you.”

“You don’t like volleyball… around me?” Kageyama said slowly. 

“No! I’m simply embarrassed about having gotten so terrible since high school. I like, never play.”

“You think I care about that?”

Suga gave him a look. “Well, yeah.” 

“Uh… I promise I won’t say anything! Even if you suck.” 

Suga burst out laughing at his sincerity, deciding he could do this one thing for his incredibly earnest and cute boyfriend. “If you’re sure.” 

 

——

 

Suga attended a volleyball match for the first time in years. 

“Suga, you’re here! And we won! This is terrific!” Michimiya tackled him into a hug. 

“You’re so sweaty,” Suga laughed. He’d wonder later if that was the best thing to say to someone he hadn’t had more than a passing conversation with in recent years. “And you cut your hair shorter since I saw you, it’s very cute!” 

Clearly enveloped by the post-match adrenaline rush, Michimiya barreled on. “It’s too easy to get used to winning! There’s a fire lit under me now, Suga, and it’ll never go out.” She hugged him again, purposefully wiping even more sweat on his clothes. “How’s life?”

“How much time do you have? And… I really have to say I’m sorry. I should have come to your games sooner.”

Michimiya looked at him like he was an alien. “But I— I don’t go to your—err, events. I’m just happy you’re back in the volleyball life! Why the sudden interest?”

Suga told her that was a longer story, and offered to buy her a milkshake, if it was still her favorite. 

“Unless you want to be with your team.” Suga hoped he hadn’t committed a faux pas. 

“Nah, we usually split up after games. Not like high school.” 

They swapped stories for three milkshakes. Two vanilla and one chocolate. 

“You,” Michimiya said, maybe in horror. “Kageyama. No, I remember him. Just say it again, I really, really can’t believe it.”

“Won’t! I went through it three times now.” 

Making the same puzzled face she’d been doing for five minutes, Michimiya scratched her chin. 

**From: Sugawara Koushi  
To: Kageyama Tobio**

_is this weekend good? my roommate said it would be fine if you stayed._

**From: Kageyama Tobio  
To: Sugawara Koushi**

_of course._

**From: Sugawara Koushi  
To: Kageyama Tobio**

_bring gym clothes!! i have a surprise. of course._

The gymnasium was locked at the official entrance, but they found a backdoor that had been irresponsibly left open. Coincidentally, it opened directly into the main volleyball court. 

Suga owed Michimiya a favor.

“How will we play without a ball?” Kageyama said. 

“Don’t you have one in your bag?” 

“Oh.” 

Suga joined Kageyama as he stretched. 

Finally, Kageyama got up and stood at the server’s position, spinning the ball between his hands. Suga watched the tension coil in the springboard of his knees and hips for ages. 

“Go for it!” Suga didn’t remember Kageyama needing this much encouragement in the past, but maybe that was his memory creating gaps. 

On cue, Kageyama suddenly tossed the ball, sprinted forward and leapt, flying into the air as he hit it right on target, aiming for the furthest back corner. His shirt came up at his waist, revealing a trim bit of flat skin, and with a satisfying thwack the ball accurately slammed the ground. 

In the pitched air of the gymnasium, an incessant hum concealed inside the rafters, the old magic came flooding back. 

Suga was dazed. Like a nudge to a taut string, a thrum echoed through him, spreading from head to toe. 

Suga was seventeen again, and he wore navy and orange and the number ‘2’ on his back, and he was seeing Kageyama’s prowess demonstrated right in front of him for the first time, the first magic quick like lightning splitting the air. 

He inhaled, and the atmosphere was rubbery in his nose and distinct, and he was eighteen now, watching Kageyama stand in front of him at their last shared volleyball match. Kageyama was taller, younger and better, and Suga was proud. 

They were still all of those things, and a few new ones as well. 

Every swipe of Kageyama’s long arms through the air worked on uncoiling the knot in Suga’s gut. A comfortable pressure built in his lungs and chest, like a beloved pet had come to nap there. 

Had he thought about Kageyama back then as more than a teammate?

Feeling shameful, Suga thought he didn’t know. It was tempting to think back and edit his nostalgia into romantic impulses, but honestly, Suga didn’t remember having those feelings for anyone until university. 

Besides, he wouldn’t have appreciated Kageyama back then. 

By the time Kageyama thought about asking Suga to join him, Suga was too keyed up to toss precisely, even if it was really _Kageyama_ spiking his toss. 

Kageyama displayed a long arched silhouette in the air, and Suga yearned to have him. 

 

 

“I really want to fuck you,” said Suga, scrabbling at Kageyama’s jacket as soon as he keyed into the apartment. Kageyama rolled back his shoulders and let Suga undress him. 

“You can do that.” Kageyama’s voice had gone soft and whining. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean—um, I do mean the usual way.”

Kageyama’s tongue slipped into his mouth and licked insistently, like it didn’t matter to him either way. 

Reluctantly, Suga pulled away. “If my roommate comes back...” 

“Shower,” Kageyama said abruptly. “The door locks. Right?”

“It does. That’s really perverted,” Suga teased. “Is it something you’ve been thinking about?”

They kissed their way into the bathroom, lucky that the showerhead in the apartment was at a height high enough to work. 

The heady perspiration of steam filled the room. 

Kageyama took him against the wall, the only position they found that worked for both of them. Suga had to arch and lift his hips backwards in an athletic stunt, and Kageyama had to keep his knees deeply bent, but despite the awkwardness of getting water in their mouths and constantly having to re-lube, they made it work. 

The wet slide of Kageyama’s cock inside him was intensified by the heat raining down on Suga’s shoulders, back and hips. The spray reached Kageyama first, and the water fell from his body to Suga’s. Suga felt a hot tongue on the back of his neck, swiping up droplets in between mouthed kisses, and a groan escaped him. His neck was always sensitive, and underneath the pounding water he found his usual sensitivity heightened even further. 

Raising onto the balls of his feet forced him to put more weight on his hands—Oh, but the angle changed like he’d wanted—this was it. Careful not to slip, his calves straining, Suga tried to be a little quieter than usual, not wanting them to make more noise than necessary, though the steady rhythm of the water would muffle most of it. He wanted a hand on his cock, to match the pleasure from his prostate, but he couldn’t balance and do that at the same time. 

“Can you touch me?” 

After mumbling a quiet yes, Kageyama slowed so he could trail an experimental hand over Suga’s hipbone, down over his cock, which he gave a few strokes. 

The pace slowed to a standstill, as Kageyama tried to coordinate his hand while keeping his balance. “I can’t do that and fuck at the same time.” 

Impatient to resume, Suga forced his hips backwards, taking in the full length of Kageyama’s cock, savoring the gasp he made. “Not a problem, I don’t mind, as long as you fuck me. But more lube first.” 

As Kageyama bent down for the bottle, his cock slipped out. Suga relaxed his legs, standing on flat feet, stroking himself. He basked in the water pressure and turned the temperature dial up a notch higher. 

“There isn’t much left.” Kageyama held up the bottle. 

Suga thought about not emptying the bottle, thought about the consequences for his ass, and said, “Go ahead and use it.” 

Long fingers quickly slid inside him in a practiced routine, dexterously locating his prostate before withdrawing too soon, to be replaced by the slow press of cock. 

“If _you_ move instead, I think I can jerk you off.” 

“You mean if I fuck back?” By now, Suga was used to the mild obliqueness of Kageyama’s speech when it came to sex and enjoyed teasing him a little for it. 

The idea worked almost too well. With every thrust forward his cock found the warmth and wetness of Kageyama’s agile hand, and when he undulated back, he squeezed tight around the cock inside him. He found himself painfully hard, absorbed in pleasure and nearing the end. 

His body ached for release, and he thought Kageyama had to be close too, his hand shaking on Suga’s cock. Kageyama bit red marks up and down his neck, and Suga moaned, voice echoing around the enclosed space. Kageyama wasn’t a talker during sex, but he responded enthusiastically to every breathless noise Suga made. 

“Suga—” Kageyama gulped. “Suga, Suga I’m going to come.” 

Suga groaned and sped up, feeling Kageyama’s hand around him loosen its grip and hold tight to his hip. Kageyama shivered and began to release into him slowly and steadily, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses to Suga’s shoulder. 

Only a few seconds more and he would have been coming, too. Kageyama quickly moved to remedy this, kneeling on the floor after doing who-knows-what with the filled condom. His lips sealed around Suga’s cock, licking sloppy around the head as he moved into a slick bobbing motion. Suga pressed a fist to his mouth—the water grew impossibly hot over his back—

The wet, incessant suck of Kageyama’s mouth milked his orgasm from him. It was all he could do to remain standing. 

Carefully shifting on unsteady feet, Suga offered a hand to Kageyama, pulling him up. The shower washed away the stray threads of semen that had collected around his lips. 

Thighs straining, Suga bent over to pick up the soap. “Ah… I might as well actually shower, since we’re here.” 

“I will too,” Kageyama said quickly. 

Suga didn’t know what was nicer, having sex with Kageyama in the shower or actually, well, _showering_ with Kageyama in the shower. They soaped each other up for novelty. Kageyama squirmed adorably when Suga soaped his armpits and said defensively, “Well it doesn’t tickle when _I_ do it.”

Shampoo proved more difficult. Suga had to shut his eyes tight or else it burned his eyes while Kageyama worked the product into his hair. Kageyama fussed over him, spending a lot of time washing his torso and legs, giving a few cheeky strokes to his soft cock while he was at it. Suga wondered if Kageyama always got clean so slowly and thoroughly or if this was a special thing because they were both here. 

After washing off, they squeezed into the tub, which Suga had filled earlier out of habit. One at them at each end, Suga pressed his legs together, while Kageyama spread, feet ending up around Suga’s hips so they could fit in the small, enclosed space. 

Suga closed his eyes and leaned back, the water splashing around thoughtfully at the tiniest movements. He inhaled through his nose, breathed out from his mouth, relaxing into the comfortable heat. 

He felt the water slosh again, moving up the sides of the tub, and knew Kageyama was smiling. 

 

——

 

It had required significant trial and error to get here, involving lots of awkward standing around in queues. Though he’d attended all of Michimiya’s games so far this term, Suga wasn’t used to seeing crowds this big flooding his university’s home court. 

He asked if the women’s team at Kageyama’s university had an unusually high skill level, wondering if that explained the larger number of spectators. 

“No, I wouldn’t really say so.” Kageyama put a hand to his chin. “But I wouldn’t say the men’s team is amazing either.”

“Your team?”

Kageyama blinked at him. “Of course. It’s not like Karasuno.” 

From the court, Michimiya caught sight of them and threw both arms up, making rainbows of enthusiastic waves in the air. 

“I remember you!” She pointed fiercely at Kageyama. “And I heard about you. Don’t think that means we’ll go easy on you guys! You watch me spike.” 

They had the best seats in the stands. Kageyama sure had funny opinions about volleyball, because to Suga, both teams looked equally good, better than most games he’d seen at high school level. Though she wasn’t the ace, Michimiya’s enthusiasm was well-balanced by a cool setter, and on the opposite side of the court, a startlingly tall girl highfived a ridiculously short libero every time they secured a point. Naturally, they reminded him of—

 _It’s not like Karasuno._

It wasn’t regretful, the way Kageyama had said it. Suga understood the sentiment in his gut; though he no longer played on one, a team was a unique entity. After graduating, Suga had only wanted to move forward. Though he was overwhelmingly grateful that Kageyama had returned from his past, they lived in the future. 

When it came down to set point, Kageyama shot to his feet, cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled a line of encouragements to his own school’s team. Mouth falling open, Suga was caught off guard by how he learned new things about Kageyama every day, such as the fact that Kageyama had grown to be loud in his excellent, sharp-eyed spectating. 

Suga leapt up to join him, linking his foot around Kageyama’s so their bare ankles touched. Though Kageyama continued to shout, Suga noticed the side of his mouth wrinkling into a smile. 

_There’s nothing I’d rather do than keep cheering._

**Author's Note:**

> [you were the song stuck in my head.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WsuN8KDa9i0)
> 
> Comments are amazing!


End file.
